It's Come to this
by astrodragon25
Summary: Jake meets new enemies, but with the help of a new dragon...read to find out. My first story in a monthwriter's block sucks big time. Now..with extended chapter 6! Needed work, so i redid chapter 6...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Come to this…**

**Note: I do not own ad: jl; Disney does. The battle of good vs. evil takes an unexpected turn, as…well you need to find out.**

**Chapter 1: Training**

"Jake, come on. Let's take a break. We've been training for hours. Unlike you, I'm new to this." Mikel said in exasperation. It's been a month since he found out about his "secret", and he's been training with Jake in order to master it.

"Come on. Just 5 more minutes." Jake said in encouragement. "Training for wrestling, no problem. But this dragon stuff is way over my head." Mikel replied. Finally, he gave in. "Five more minutes, then I'm done. Understand?" Jake nodded in a reply. "Ok, so what's next?"

"…tail moves." Jake said.

"That? Dude, it worked on Danielson, im pretty sure I got those down. Wait…you don't mean attacks, do you?" Jake shook his head. "Ok, moves to get things, get out of here situations…that works." Mikel said.

"Ready?" Jake said.

"Are the Houston Texans 2-0?" Mikel witfully replied.

"Let's go. The important thing is to let it help more than harm you." Jake instructed.

"Ok. Let's do it." Mikel said as he was about to go, until Fu came in, breaking Mikel's focus. "Holy s-." Mikel said as he slipped and fell on his back.

"Come on kids. Gramps need you two in Central Park, pronto." Said Fu hurriedly.

"Alright. Come on, Mikel. The amdrag's got business to attend to." Jake said in cockiness.

"Ok, time to perform my civic duty to the world today anyways. I hope we get done by 7-mets game on tonight, they face the cardinals." Mikel replied. With that, both transformed into red and blue dragons, flying off for central park.

**I think this is a good start to the story. Also, the texans' record is as of 9/21/07, so if it changes, I will be aware of it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: He's back… **

****

_Jake and Mikel arrived at Central Park, only to sense a strange quiet around the area. Gramps then arrived to greet the two. _

"Young dragons, I see that you got the message." Lao Shi said as he confronted the two. Mikel stepped forward, with a sense of urgency and exhaustion on his face. "Why are we here? There is nothing-repeat-NOTHING-going on here." He said in annoyance. "Patience, young one. The council told me that he may be back." Gramps said in a serious tone.

Jake and Mikel did a double take, then pondered by Gramps' words: who may be back? Suddenly, Mikel eyes were wide open, and his hands were shaking terribly. He said in a shaky tone 'you don't mean…my god. Jake, prepare yourself. I have a feeling that it's about to get ugly." Mikel said as he positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"What are you-' Jake started to say until a portal opened: a strangely familiar looking portal. What shocked even more was who came out of the portal, which left a blinding flash, and showed in the shadows, a tall and dark figure; someone they knew very, very well.

Mikel and Jake dashed to attack the figure, only to get beaten down easily and the figure disappeared in a flash as they were left on the ground. Mikel gets up, brushes his shoulders and says "Well, that was a nice reunion."

**So, who do you think came out of the portal? I'm not telling…yet. Read on to find out.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

_Later on, at school.. _

"I can't believe he's back. I thought we got rid of him." Jake said in shock. "Look, im surprised as much as you are, but this was not a-" Mikel was about to say until he saw two familiar faces, to him anyway. "That isn't…holy crap, it is!" and with that, Mikel ran off to the next hallway to two males, one 17 and the other 18. "Hey, what are you doing here, Gabe?" Mikel asked the two as they were stopped. "Silvermane, my-' one of them said before he was given the "not today" look. "Dude, not today. At least, not here anyways. Why are you here?" Mikel said in wonderment-he knew them in Baytown, but had to move for his "training". The blonde-haired one stepped forward and said "Well, we came to see how you were. We got transferred to this high school which happened to have you in it. I mean since you left a month ago, it seemed incomplete."

"Well, that's nice…oh I forgot. Jake, could you come here?" Mikel said as he turned his head back. As Jake came forward, Mikel introduced them. "Jake, this is Keith and Gabe. Guys, this is Jake Long. We met about two months ago."

Both Gabe and Keith look dumbfounded. "you mean…" Keith started. "Yep.

That's him." Mikel answered.

"Well..great seeing you." Mikel said as he walked to his next class. "Yeah, nice meeting ya. Later." Jake said as he followed Mikel.

"Yeah…same here." Keith said as he watched them leave. "Is it just me, or is Mikel acting strange. Like he's hiding something." He added.

"I don't know. He was always nuts, with his talks, Youtube, and his stories. It seems possible, but not likely." Gabe answered. "Well, think of it this way-season two of "Room Ease" goes New York. Let's go tuna." He said as they left the hallway, even though the four would meet again…

**This chapter is mainly cause I wanted to put my two friends Keith and Gabe in it. Sort of like a tribute to them-I don't know. This chapter will have meaning though later on…read on to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plans **

****

_At grandpa's shop… _

"Ok. So we know that somehow, in someway, the Dark Dragon came back, we get beat but not killed, and he disappears. Something wrong with this picture?" Mikel said as he paced around the room.

"I don't know. What we do know is he's back, and that's it." Jake answered. Mikel looked at him with such calmness, yet with such anger, that he didn't even realize who came in the room as Mikel went ballistic. As Mikel was waylaying on Jake, both in dragon form, Gabe had followed Mikel to investigate-what he saw was kind of surprising to him. "Silvermane, I don't believe it." Gabe said, and with these words, Mikel ears perked, his neck cracked, as Mikel turned around with eyes wide open. "Gabe, I can explain everything…hey, this would not have happened if Danielson hadn't kicked me in the nuts. When he did it, something in me snapped. That's it. Please believe me." He pleaded to Gabe, but to no avail. Gabe took a few steps back, then fainted. Mikel looked at him for five seconds, then said "Well, that worked well."

_Fifteen minutes later.. _

"What happened?" Gabe said as he rubbed his head. "I was having some weird dream that Mikel was some dragon, and…" he said before he saw Mikel come into the room.

"Can you listen to me? What you saw actually happened. I'm in a little bit of an issue here, so if anything weird has happened, let me know. It will help me greatly." Mikel looked with the best form of seriousness he could do on his face. "K, Silvermane. I'll see what I can. But a question: Does it feel weird to be like that?" Gabe asked. "No." Mikel answered quickly as Gabe left. "Good, he's gone. Here's the plan. We watch Gabe and Keith-their appearance doesn't add up. We'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, let's train." "Let's go, the amdrag's ready for anything." "Hey, hey, there's two of us this time dude."

_Later on that night… _

A dark, hooded figure stood out in the darkness. Out of the shadows, Gabe came in to his presence. "Tuna, it is what we feared. He has the power." He said. The figure removed his hood to reveal who he was: Keith. "Well then, we should _persuade _him to join us then." He said as he laughed evilly.

**Well, luis4200 had guessed correctly who I was referring to in chapter 2. But, you didn't think that Keith would be it would it? It's probably not true, but I just had to do this. Only a few chapters to go… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold **

****

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Mikel winced as he finally sat down on the couch, as he was nursing multiple cuts and bruises. The training got a little out of hand…in other words, Mikel was beat down, then ran into a cactus bush-really hard. The sight was unbearable, yet Jake was on the floor laughing as Mikel went into a desperate run to relieve himself of this pain.

"Look at it this way, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Jake said in a amusing tone. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood for this right now, okay?" Mikel said in annoyance. Mikel finally got into a comfortable place, until Fu came bolting through the door, causing Mikel to fall off. "OWWWWW!!!! DAMMIT!!!" was the reaction as Mikel laid in pain on the floor. "What's up, Fu? Why did you relieve me of my comfortable recovery?" he asked in anger and sarcasm.

"Sorry to disturb you, but something important came up…the identity of our dark dragon's human form." Fu said in concern.

"Who is it?" Mikel asked quickly.

"Go to this address. This is where he will be at 10 pm tonight." Fu said as he gave them a piece of paper with directions to the address. "Hopefully, you won't be surprised.." he started as he left the room.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

"Who knows? Let's go." Mikel replied. With that, both flew off to the destination given to them.

_Later… _

"Well, here it is. Jake, stay here and keep watch. I'm going to give our _friend _a little surprise. Okay?" Mikel instructed to Jake.

"Hey, I'm in this too." Jake complained.

"So…I'm older, so I go first." Mikel answered witfully, and with that, he left into the warehouse.

_Inside.. _

"Where are you asshole?" Mikel whispered to the shadows.

"Where is who?" someone answered.

"No one, Keith. Why are you here anyways?" Mikel asked defensively.

"Same reason. To meet someone…" Keith answered back. "Too bad you wont live much longer…release the net."

"Huh..hey!" Mikel said as a net of sphinx hair fell upon him. In two minutes, Mikel was about to lose consciousness.

"Good job Gabe. You have served me well." Keith said. "You may go-I have business to attend with our friend here."

"Yes sir." Gabe answered as he left the warehouse silently. Keith walked over to Mikel, but was not Keith no more. He then transformed into his other self: the dark dragon. "You really thought you could stop me, could you?" he said in arrogance.

"Uh.." were the only words uttered before Mikel passed out.

**Ok…on to the next chapter. Also, error on last chapter-luiz4200, not luis4200. Just needed to point that out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It's come to this **

"What's taking him so long?" Jake wondered in impatience. As he was about to fly off, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Gabe walking off from the building. "What's he doing here? Well, only one to find out…" Jake said as he stepped off. He then jumped on top of Gabe. Gabe brushed him off, then got into a fighting stance. "Jake, what are you doing here?" he said in a mock Sean Connery voice-he was good at this. "Funny thing, for I was about to ask the same thing." Jake replied. Then, they fought. Despite Gabe's efforts, he was no match for Jake, who then did a powerslam on Gabe, and pinned him down.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way…or the hard way." Jake said as he took his claw and pointed it to Gabe's chest. "Tell me what I want to know…now." He said in a serious tone.

"Ok, ok. Look, Keith is messed up. He forced me to go with his plan of making you guys join him, and that's it. The rest…you find out for yourself." Gabe said, and with that, brushed Jake off, and left for home. "What…ok." Jake said to himself as he went towards the building.

_Later… _

"Join me. Is that so hard to ask?" Keith said to Mikel.

"Leave me, tuna. I never would have thought you would do this to me..me, your friend." Mikel said in defiance.

"Hmm…you never figured it out. I knew why you left a month ago, your life, your secrets..i know everything." Keith boldly said as he laughed.

"You son of a-" Mikel started before he saw Jake come into the room. "What took you?" Mikel said.

"What took you?" Jake repeated.

"Personal crap. You?" he answered.

"Impatience. You take too long." He complained.

"I blame distractions. Well, you gonna stand there or are you going to let me loose?" Mikel said impatiently.

Keith then laughed, and went on in a monologue about how they were no match to him, and Mikel saw an opportunity to get free. He saw the key on keith's left pocket, but Mikel couldn't use his hands or arms to get free, so he had to use the one thing free: his tail. "ok, nice and easy. Just like Jake was going to show me…" he thought as he struggled, but finally got the key. "Yes..ok, let's roll." He said as he broke free.

"Oy, Keith. You wanna go? Let's go." Mikel said as he got in a stance. "Hmm…oh well. Your loss." Keith replied. Then, both transformed and fought a crazy battle: punch for punch, kick for kick, move for move. Mikel finally got the edge with a spear, followed by a kick. Mikel then got cocky "Tuna, come on. You're boring me to death." Then, Mikel fell laughing on his side.

Keith then got angry, and attacked Mikel with an energy blast, which knocked him off balance. "Arrgh…" were Mikel's words as he was knocked to the wall, then out unconscious. Keith was about to deliver the final blow until-

"Hey, you forgot someone." Jake said as he gave a kick to Keith's head, which made him fly to the wall, then fall on his head, breaking his neck and bringing him back to his human form. "The amdrag wins, dammit." Jake said in calmness. Mikel got back up to see his former friend lifeless. Mikel got on his knees, head down, and stayed there in silence until "Jake, could you leave me here for five minutes? I need some time alone."

"Take all the time you need." Jake said as he flew off.

Mikel turned Keith's body, and looked at it until he saw a note in his shirt pocket. With this, Mikel opened it and read:

_To Mikel, _

_I'm sorry to say that we are actually mortal enemies. I feel that I could have changed in order for us to hang out again or simply wish that we weren't like this. I apologize for any motions I may have shown to arise suspicion. I only dream that we could live in peace, without any problems. But, it can never happened. So now I say with a heavy heart…it had to come to this…our friendship to be over. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your friend, Keith. _

As he finished, tears came out of Mikel's eyes as he hugged his body close to him, and whispered "I'm sorry it came to this…"

**Ok…this is a new extended chapter 6. I figured that I did the chapter shorter than it was supposed to be. Also, this was a request from Keith, even though he told me I didn't have to, I did it anyway. Here you go, guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The end **

****

_Three weeks later… _

"I still feel that I shouldn't have fought him. What do you think?" Mikel pondered as he relaxed on a hammock outside. "I don't know, it was either him or us. You think it could have been different?" Jake replied. "It's a possibility..but not likely." Mikel replied. With this answer, Mikel turned away to ponder his thoughts: the events, the fight, and the letter. Mikel then got it out and looked at it again. With wet eyes, he let go of the letter, which flew off with the wind; a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

Mikel then got up to stretch, when Fu came in to the scene.

"Aha! You didn't get me this time, buddy." Mikel said in cockiness.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, there's some troll trouble going off in Times Square. Go check it out." Fu said as he laid in the hammock. With that, Mikel looked at Jake, and said "Well, might as well." With that, Mikel smiled and flew off, ready to fulfill his duty.

_Later, in Baytown.. _

Gabe sat in a dim-litted room. He was depressed since Keith died, and had found no comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a envelope which contained a letter. He opened it and read.

_ Gabe, _

_I never meant to hurt anybody. I understand your loss, for yours and my feelings are one and the same. I only hope that one day, we can see each other again, like old times. I only regret that I was not there to save him…I feel lost now. Until then, my duties are to myself, my friends, and the magical community. Even though I am a protector, I am still your friend, and I always will be. Remember that I'm always there in spirit when you need somebody. _

_ With a sincere heart, Mikel Richardson _

_ "Amdrag in training" _

_P.S-I guess you can't call me Silvermane anymore. _

After reading this, Gabe felt happy again. Refreshed, he got up and went outside, knowing that there was always someone to watch over his shoulder whenever he was down.

**That's the end of it. Please review!!!**


End file.
